¿Me amas?
by Tamb
Summary: Empieza un nuevo año en Hogwarts.Los premios anuales deberán convivir en una misma sala, como siempre, solo que ésta vez la convivencia será más difícil. Porque... ¿Qué pasa si los mayores enemigos del colegio tienen que compartir un baño? DxHr
1. Chapter 1

Ese día se despertó de muy buen a ver a sus amigos después de todo el verano sin hablar con ellos más que por carta,pues se habia ido a pasar el verano en París,con sus se le quitó todo rastro de sonrisa al recordar como tenia que ir vestida para efectuar su unos minutos se desperazó y se levantó de la ó aceledaramente,pues llegaba tarde ya que el despertador no habia sonado y no se habia dado cuenta de la hora hasta que se lo dijo su padre,que la llevaría,como todos los años,hasta el andén 9 y minutos después...  
Hermione caminaba por el anden 9 y 3/4 maldiciendo interiormente a su mejor amiga "Por qué tendré que hacerle caso a Ginny-pensó-yo nunca habria puesto esta ropa".  
Se miró a si una cortisima minifalda roja,una ajustada camisa blanca con un escote en forma de V y unos tacones de vértigo."Además odio que todos esos babosos me estén mirando todo el rato como si me estuvieran comiendo con los ojos".  
Miró a su alrededor por décima vez y comprobó que casi todos los chicos del anden la estaban mirando.  
Entonces divisó unos fríos ojos grises que la estaban observando sonrió a si misma y camino hacia sus amigos,los cuales acababa de ver.  
Cuando llegó los saludó a todos después entraron en el tren y Hermione se dirigio al vagón de los premios anuales.


	2. En el vagón de los premios anuales

Disclaimer: La novela de Harry Potter y todos sus derechos pertenecen a J.K Rowling y a la Warner yo solo me entretengo con sus personajes

Hermione se paró frente al compartimento de los premios anuales,que estaba al final del tren, separado de todos los demáó hondo por décima vez y retocándose el cabello entró con paso ya suponia no habia nadie en el vagón al igual que en el tren puesto que todavia eran las ó un libro de su baul y se puso a los minutos se empezaron a oir voces en los pasillos y ruidos de baules golpeandose y Hermione supo que el tren estaba a punto de después un atractivo rubio apareció en el umbral de la puerta:  
- Malfoy - saludó Hermione friamente-que pena que no has seguido el consejo que te di en el verano y no te has muerto me habria alegrado al menos tu padre y Voldemort si murieron en la batalla final  
Para sorpresa de Hermione, Malfoy sonrió ampliamente. ``Es la sonrisa más bonita que he visto nunca´´ Pensó Hermione "¡Un momento! Hermione regresa a la Tierra tu no piensas eso de Malfoy.``Tu lo que quieres es enamorarle para vengarte por todo lo que te ha hecho durante todos estos año´´  
- Hola Granger veo que sin embargo tu si has seguido mi consejo - dijo Malfoy mirando descaradamente a Hermione-aunque todavia te queda mucho por aprender  
Hermione se acercó provocativamente a Malfoy  
- ¿Que más tengo que aprender maestro de la seducción?  
Malfoy la miró totalmente impresionado  
- ¿Qué me has llamado Granger?  
- Lo que has oido ¿O acaso te tienes que limpiar los oidos?  
En ese momento entró al vagón la profesora McGonagall y los miró atentamente,como si quisiera averiguar si habian estado pasaron su ``examen´´ y les empezó a explicar todas las normas y los deberes de los premios anuales:  
- Bien lo primero que deben saber es que está totalmente prohibido inflingir alguna de las normas del colegio incluidas cosas tales como pasear por los jardines o el castillo fuera del horario permitido o ir al bosque premios anuales tienen derecho a quitar puntos a las casas al igual que los prefectos pero no sin una buena excusa señor Malfoy - dijo mirándolo atentamente - También deben saber que tendrán que compartir la sala común asignada para ustedes con el fin de que no les distraigan en sus labores y el baño con lo cual les pido que se entrada a la torre es el cuadro del caballero andante del ultimo piso y su contarseña es ``el orgullo de Hogwarts´´.La podrán cambiar una vez dentro de la es me tengo que ir pero no quiero enterarme de que a habido ninguna discusión ¿De acuerdo?

- Si profesora - contestaron al unísono

Cuando la profesora McGonagall se fué Draco fue el primero en hablar:  
- Yo me pienso duchar hoy  
- Eso es injusto Malfoy - protestó Hermione - yo también quiero probar el nuevo baño  
- Te tendrás que aguantar porque yo me pienso bañar digas lo que digas, una sangre sucia cualquiera no me puede dar órdenes  
- Mira Malfoy me dan igual tus insultos y ya no me voya ofender estoy muy orgullosa de lo que soy  
- ¿A si? Veremos cuanto aguantas Granger. Si tan segura estás de ti misma bañemonos juntos, me arriesgaré a ensuciar mi agua  
Hermione hizo como si se lo pensara por unos segundos aunque ya lo tenia completamente decidido y dijo:  
- Esta bien Malfoy hoy a las 20:30 en el baño de la sala común ¿te parece?  
- Esta bien Granger hoy a las 20:30 cumplirás el sueño de todo el sector femenino de Hogwarts  
- Sigue soñando Malfoy que ya te caerás de la nube-dijo Hermione pensando que su plan era imposible que saliera mejor

Bueno aqui está el primer capítulo de este ff. Espero que les haya gustado porque fue de lo primero que escribí y lo he corregidoen algunas partes para que hubiera menos OOC. Espero que dejen sus rr para preguntar dudas o aportar sus opiniones ¿Ok? ¡Besos!


End file.
